


Let's Try This Again

by huntinglily



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, all of the bellas are bros tbh, bechloe friendship, bemily, bemily for the win, emily and stacie are bros, kind of slow burn, mentions of bechloe hookup, this is honestly how the movie should have gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntinglily/pseuds/huntinglily
Summary: Basically the plot of Pitch Perfect 2 if Bemily was canona.k.a. how the movie should have gone
Relationships: Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	1. Let's Start at the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> As if shoving Bechloe in our faces for the entire first movie and not making them canon wasn't enough, Pitch Perfect 2 brought on Emily Junk, shedding a whole new gay light on Beca Mitchell.
> 
> So, I present you with what should have happened. Voila.
> 
> This will switch between Emily's POV and Beca's POV and yes, not to worry, eventually it will turn mature. You dirty freaks. 
> 
> Also, some of the lines are taken directly from the movie so all credit for those lines goes directly to the Pitch Perfect writers; I make no claim on their work whatsoever. I only use it in this story to enrich the canon aspect. Everything else comes from my own wicked brain.
> 
> Enjoy!

College.

Emily Junk had been dreaming of it for years.

Not just because she was a straight-A student and lived for going to school and not in one of those _I-have-to-succeed-or-I-will-die-a-failure_ ways. She genuinely loved school, always had, took more of an _I-love-learning-new-things-and-making-new-friends-and-trying-new-activities_ approach.

No, Emily Junk had been dreaming of college for one reason, and one reason only.

She was a legacy.

\-----

“Mom. I’m late. It’s orientation, you’ve got to let me go.”

“Oh, I can’t. I just can’t do it!”

“Mom, you can do it.”

“My only daughter, leaving the nest.”

Emily sighed. As she and her mom made their way arm-in-arm towards the building where orientation was being held, she couldn’t stop the adrenaline that was coursing through her body.

After 18 years. Barden University. Finally.

Her mom leaned closer, clutching her arm as she began to sing in Emily’s ear, “ _If you leave me now, you’ll take away the biggest part of me…_ ”

“Mom,” Emily warned.

“You want me to stop? _I could keep singing—_ ”

“You know,” Emily interrupted before her mother could keep going, “I don’t know how I’m going to get by without your spontaneous singing.”

Her mom beamed, “Oh honey, you’re going to love this place.”

As they continued to walk and talk, covering everything from _no-weird-piercings-allowed_ to the Barden Bellas, the famed acapella group on campus that her mother had once been a member of – “I’m going to be your mother… _and_ your sister!” – Emily felt a stab of love in her heart for her slightly too enthusiastic but ever-loving mom. She loved her dad but the long hours he spent at work had always left Emily feeling particularly close to her mother. The thought of living away from home for the first time in her life was incredibly exciting but inevitably daunting.

After she had finally managed to detach her mother from her side, with a shocking lack of tears, Emily looked towards the huge building in front of her and grinned.

It was time for the next phase of her life to begin.

\-----

After orientation, a weird conversation with two Treblemakers, meeting her roommate, changing her outfit, and going to acapella group try-outs, Emily found herself on the doorstep of the Bella house.

Fat Amy – Emily had watched enough Bella performances on Youtube to know each member by heart – opened the door. “Oh, sorry, my boobs are all crazy, I was just jumping,” she huffed, adjusting her bra through her shirt.

“Hi, I, uh, I just came from auditions and you guys weren’t there,” Emily said, tripping over her words in her nervousness. “I was hoping for the chance to sing for you.”

“No, can’t help you, we’re not allowed to take anyone else new,” Fat Amy said, shaking her head and beginning to close the door.

Emily’s heart seized as she frantically scrambled for more words, “Oh no, no, no, wait, wait, wait. I-I’m a Junk!”

Cynthia-Rose appeared from behind the door. “Whatchu say about your junk?” she asked, looking Emily up and down and nodding for her to come in.

Once she had introduced herself and once Chloe, the redheaded co-captain, had realized who her mother was, the Bellas agreed to let her sing. As she began the opening notes to her latest original song, Emily closed her eyes and tried not to think about the fact that her future rested in the hands of the older girls seated in front of her.

It was easy for Emily to lose herself in a song, even when her stomach was a pit of anxiety. She let the notes flow out of her, breathing life into the words she had written, and for a few blissful seconds, she forgot where she was and who she was performing for and was content to just sing.

That’s what music had been for her for her entire life. As easy and natural as breathing.

When she finished, she held her breath as the Bellas whispered to each other. Her mind floated back to what her mom had said to her earlier.

_“I can’t wait to be one… unless they don’t take me, Mom.”_

_“Oh, no, no, no. Honey. They’re going to take you. Thanks to me, you were born into it.”_

Her mind snapped into focus as Chloe and the other girls stood up. “I like—I like your shirt,” she mumbled to Cynthia-Rose as the Bellas lined up in front of her.

Chloe looked at Emily with first serious and then sparkling blue eyes as a smile lit up her face, “Welcome to the Bellas!”

After those four words, it didn’t matter that Emily did an embarrassing dance in celebration. It didn’t matter that she had been feeling anxious about being away from home and her parents. Nothing but those four words coming out of Chloe’s mouth mattered to Emily Junk.

She was officially a Barden Bella.

\-----

When Emily was in third grade, her teacher asked each student to draw a picture of what they imagined the inside of their head to look like. Some kids took it literally, drawing lumpy pink brains. Other kids drew colorful scenes, some drew speech bubbles with words; one boy drew a dark hole.

Emily drew TVs. Lots and lots of TVs.

“It’s what my brain feels like,” she explained to her class. “Sometimes I can focus on just one TV and everything is really clear, like glass or a diamond like on Mommy’s ring. But sometimes all the TVs are on and they’re all loud and I don’t know where the remote is to turn them off and I can’t focus. But that only happens when things go wrong or sometimes when things go really, really right.”

\-----

The first time Emily saw Beca Mitchell, every single TV in her brain went haywire.

She was still riding high from her experience at the Bella house. Her dream. Finally. Relieved that there was no intensely humiliating initiation ceremony to partake in, Emily had gone along to the acapella party. As the other girls began to mingle, calling out to people they knew, Emily made her way through the crowd. Scanning the yard for a quiet corner, her eyes landed on a short brunette standing alone at the drinks table.

She had seen her picture a thousand times on the Barden website. She had watched video after video of the Bella performances, in awe of the vocal arrangements and mash-up choices and pure musical genius, knowing it was all credited to the girl she now stood staring at.

Beca. Freaking. Mitchell.

The older girl was chugging from a red cup, and Emily immediately thought, _wow she’s so tiny, I thought celebrities were bigger, I mean I guess she’s not really a celebrity but she’s Beca Mitchell, Beca freaking Mitchell, co-captain of the Bellas and she’s just so tiny I thought she would be bigger but maybe I’m just really tall and also wow she’s gorgeous and now she’s staring at me oh my god Emily say something say something say—_

“Hi!” Emily squealed, her hands shooting out spastically towards Beca.

“Hi,” Beca said, somewhat hesitantly.

“I am so excited to meet the woman who single-handedly created the Bella’s sound,” she gushed, unable to stop the word vomit. “We’re sisters! I can’t believe we’re sisters!”

_Oh my god stop talking right now._

“Oh, yeah, hi!” Recognition finally seeped into Beca’s eyes as she connected the dots. “Chloe texted me we added a legacy, I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

Emily beamed at her, feeling a small thrill at the word _legacy_. “Sorry to bombard you,” she said. “It’s just, my mom was a Bella and it’s always been my dream to be one too and now I am and I’m here at this party with all of you and I just can’t believe it.”

Beca smiled, “Dude, it’s cool, don’t apologize. Chloe would want me to say something here like welcome to the family or whatever but I’ll leave the sentimental to her.” She rolled her eyes and winked at Emily, “But it’s nice to meet you either way. I’m glad you found us.”

Emily felt her face heat up, though whether it was from Beca’s gaze or the alcohol she had downed earlier she couldn’t tell. The two of them stood there, music and people and colors swirling around them, creating a background of happy chaos.

_Say something say something say something._

But just as she opened her mouth, Emily felt someone tug on her waist from behind; twisting her head, she saw Stacie, the only other Bella as tall as she was.

“Come party, new girl!”

Emily turned back to Beca and held out her hand. “Coming?” she asked, praying she didn’t sound too hopeful.

“Ehh, I’ll leave the partying to you guys,” Beca laughed.

“Don’t bother with that one,” a voice called out; Chloe. She was walking towards Beca, shaking her finger. “Beca never, ever wants to do anything fun with us, do you, Bec? Always sneaking off to… somewhere…” She stumbled, clearly already tipsy, and Emily’s hands shot out on instinct, steadying the girl. “You weren’t even there to watch poor Emily audition and now you won’t dance with her?”

“Aw Chlo, are you jealous I’ve been chatting with the pretty new puppy you brought home from the pound instead of doing shots with you?”

Emily’s stomach flipped at Beca’s words.

“I bet you wouldn’t go out there and dance with Legacy if your life _depended_ on it.”

Beca shook her head playfully, “Is that a challenge?”

Chloe’s eyes gleamed; a silent dare.

Laughing, Beca set her drink down and grabbed Emily’s hand. “Alright, come on,” she said, pulling Emily towards the huge dance circle. Emily heard Chloe screech triumphantly behind them and before she knew it, she was surrounded by laughing, tipsy, dancing Bellas. The music was blaring, drinks were spilling, and Emily had never felt such a vibrant, happy buzz in her life.

“To the Bellas!” Cynthia Rose shouted, thrusting her red cup forward in a toast. “Back with a new baby and better than ever! Can I get a HELL YEAH, bitches!”

Everyone cheered and Emily’s face hurt from smiling so hard. True to her word, Beca grabbed her, twirling her around, and Emily felt every TV in her brain shutting off and going mute to everything except for the sound of the music and the feeling of Beca’s hands on her waist. At one point, Chloe threw her arms around Beca and yelled, “I knew you could dance, you emo freak!” and Emily couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out from her chest. Beca’s eyes found hers and glittered dangerously, daring Emily to keep laughing, but the younger girl shrugged helplessly, unable to contain her happiness.

“Who wants to hold my cup?” Chloe slurred, pushing her way into the middle of the group. Flo quickly took her cup as Chloe began to take her shoes off. “There we go,” she said, using Beca for support. “Get these off.” She flung them aside and faced the crowd, “OH MY GOD, GIRLS, WE’RE GOING TO THE WOOORLDS!” Everyone cheered and Emily’s eyes widened as the redhead began to take her shirt off, swinging it above her head like a lasso. “In the pool!”

Chloe threw her shirt aside and jumped into the pool, flinging her arms up as she surfaced; the party crowd went wild. “Everybody in the pool!” she cried. “Everybody’s in the pool! Everybody! In the pool!”

There was a pause.

“Uhh… yeah, this is kind of a nice blouse,” Stacie said.

“Mmm, nah,” Cynthia-Rose agreed, holding her chest. “My phone’s with me.”

“Yeah,” said the guy named Bumper as he dipped his foot into the water. “Oh, no, it’s brisk. That is chilly.”

“Yeah, and I only swim in the nude during a full moon,” Fat Amy concluded.

“I don’t think the pool’s happening, Chloe,” Beca said, scrunching her face up as she beckoned the redhead to get out of the water.

Another pause.

“We’re going to the WORLDS!” Chloe yelled from the pool.

And everyone was back to cheering.

As they partied on, Emily began to notice that every time another Bella started to dance with her, Beca would subtly move her body until it blocked out the other person, leaving her and Emily sandwiched together. And maybe it was just the fact that it was her first day of college or because she was finally a Bella, or maybe it was because Beca had called her pretty earlier or because she kept looking at Emily with dark, alcohol-tinged eyes but for whatever reason, Emily couldn’t help feeling like she was finally where she belonged.


	2. Bending the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 2. This is going swimmingly so far, and it's giving me a good excuse to binge-watch all the Bemily scenes from the second movie. I'm a weak bitch.
> 
> Let me introduce you to my version of Beca Mitchell. She's a mess.
> 
> Enjoy!

For her entire life, Beca Mitchell had made it a strict rule not to let anyone get under her skin.

Even as a kid, this rule had been her truth. Her mantra. She couldn’t imagine how she would have gotten through her parents’ divorce and her father’s remarriage or quite frankly life in general without it. It was her holy grail, the one thing of certainty she could cling to when things got a little too messy.

And then, she joined the Bellas.

From the second Chloe had stepped into her shower, unannounced in all her naked glory, Beca’s lifelong rule went straight down the drain along with the shampoo she spilled in the midst of her shock. She knew she was in serious trouble when she found herself caring more about the way Chloe’s voice sounded when she started to sing _Bulletproof_ than the fact that some random girl had just totally invaded her privacy. She could sense trouble even more when she met the rest of the Bellas and instead of being annoyed by their enthusiasm, found herself kind of falling in love with the feeling of belonging the group gave her.

Still though, Beca tried to hold fast to her rule. She could love the Bellas without truly letting them in. She could live with them and sing with them and laugh with them and still keep a tight leash on her heart.

Because an unleashed heart never led to anything good.

And then, she met Emily Junk.

\-----

When the acapella party finally ended around 3am, Beca ushered the group of tired, drunk, happy Bellas back to the house. Those still sober enough to walk in a straight line – herself, Cynthia-Rose, and Flo – helped along those who had had a little more to drink. Cynthia-Rose and Flo had Chloe propped up between them, the redhead practically sleep-walking at this point and still fairly wet from her excursion in the pool. Stacie led the pack, still shaking her hips to the fading music. Jessica and Ashley were, as always, wrapped around each other as they matched each other step for step.

Fat Amy had disappeared awhile ago, no doubt off somewhere with Bumper, and Beca was pretty sure she had seen Lilly’s silhouette on the roof of the party house but with Lilly, you just never knew.

Beca herself walked next to Emily, the new girl, letting the taller girl lean on her for support as they made their way back to the Bella house.

“You know,” Emily sighed, her eyes half-closed as she looked down at Beca, “I think this was the best day of my entire life. I mean, first day of college? Check. Become a Bella and fulfil lifelong dream? Check. Meet my personal hero, Beca Mitchell? Check, check, so freaking check.”

Beca hid her smile as she huffed, “That’s sweet, Legacy, but could you remove yourself from my body so your personal hero can unlock the door?”

“Oops, sorry!” Emily shot away from Beca, only to go flying straight into Stacie, causing both girls to fall into a fit of giggles.

Beca rolled her eyes, digging her house key out of her pocket and opening the door. “In you go, ladies,” she ordered. “Straight to bed; the time to make fools of yourselves has officially ended for the night.”

“Yes, _Mom_ ,” Chloe sneered as Cynthia-Rose and Flo walked her into the house.

“Attitude,” Beca warned.

Chloe reached out and grabbed Beca’s chin, planting a wet kiss directly on Beca’s lips. “I LOVE you, Beca Mitchell,” she beamed. “Goodnight, girls! Sleep tight! First thing tomorrow, we’re off to scout those German hags who stole our tour!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Beca noticed Emily’s mouth hanging open. “Get used to it, kid,” she muttered. “She kisses _everyone_.”

“Alright, Red, let’s go,” Cynthia-Rose said, steering Chloe up the stairs. “Night, y’all.”

As the rest of the Bellas headed to their rooms, Beca shook her head, wiping her mouth. Chloe Beale. Her nightmare of a best friend. Unbelievable.

“Um… Beca?”

Beca turned, surprised to see Emily still standing by the door. “Oh,” she said. “You’re probably wondering where you can sleep tonight, huh?”

The younger girl nodded shyly and Beca decided not to focus on how endearing it was as Emily said, “I mean, I have a dorm room obviously, but it’s just kind of late and I’m not completely sure how to get back there from here in the dark and I’m totally okay with sleeping on the couch if that’s okay with you and I’m so sorry to just crash here—”

“Dude. Chill,” Beca walked over and placed her hands on Emily’s shoulders. “You’re a Bella now. You can stay here whenever you want, and not just on the couch. You can sleep with me tonight.”

She tried to shove down the feeling that shot through her when Emily’s eyes lit up. “Really?” the taller girl squealed, throwing her arms around Beca. “Thank you so much! This day seriously cannot get any better.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Beca said, biting back another smile. “Come on, Legacy.”

She led Emily to her room and dug out the biggest t-shirt and longest sweats she had. “These are probably still going to be short on you but it’s the best I can do for tonight,” she said, handing over the clothes.

Emily took them with a grateful smile. Beca was about to direct her to the bathroom when Emily yanked her shirt off and stepped out of her jeans, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

“Oh. Okay. Um,” Beca blinked, unable to tear her gaze away from Emily’s toned abs and long legs. “I’ll just—I’ll just go change in the bathroom then.”

_Keep it in your pants, Mitchell, she’s a freshman._

“Oh! Jeez. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Emily stammered, yanking on the borrowed pajamas. “Normally I would have a little more decency but Chloe made me do two—no, three shots with her and Cynthia-Rose also made me a couple drinks and I’m not confident I could make it to the bathroom without tripping. Anyways, voila! What do you think?”

She held her arms out. The sweats stopped mid-calf and the shirt just barely grazed her waistline, leaving a sliver of tan skin peeking out.

Beca snorted, “You look ready for the runway. Get in bed, I’ll be back in a minute.”

After changing and brushing her teeth, Beca splashed some cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were bright, and all she could picture was dark hair, dark brown eyes, and that pesky strip of skin.

“Get a grip,” she told her reflection firmly.

She found Emily passed out on the bed when she got back to her room. Shaking her head, she flipped off the light and slid under the covers.

“Goodnight, Beca,” the younger girl mumbled. “Thanks for letting me crash. And for letting me be a Bella. And for lending me these pajamas.”

_Damn, she’s cute._

“Shh,” Beca hushed her. “You’re welcome. Now, sleep.”

“Yes, ma’am…”

As Beca closed her eyes and felt sleep start to steal her away, she couldn’t help but sense that the girl next to her was about to challenge every rule she had ever made.

\-----

The next morning, true to Chloe’s word, all of the Bellas were up bright and early. They had arrived at the car show right on schedule and now stood, in varying degrees of shock, watching Das Sound Machine absolutely _kill_ their performance.

“Man, they massive! How we gonna compete with a group that size?” Cynthia-Rose shook her head.

“They’re so freaking insane,” Stacie agreed.

“What are we going to do?” Emily murmured from where she stood next to Beca, sounding genuinely distressed. “They’re… they’re…”

“I know,” Beca said. She bumped the younger girl’s shoulder with her own, “But we’ll be okay. Chloe has a plan. You’ll see.”

Emily smiled down at her, sweet and soft and hopeful, and Beca felt something dangerous kick-start in the pit of her stomach. Shoving it down, she turned her attention back to the Germans.

Stacie was right; they _were_ freaking insane. Beca had never seen an acapella group like them, and she couldn’t help but feel impressed even in her dismay. The precision and the choreography and the musical arrangements were blowing her mind. Beca locked eyes with Chloe and saw the same panic she felt reflected back in her best friend’s eyes.

How in the flying fuck were they going to beat this group?

\-----

“Darlings, please take my advice. Don’t try to beat us. You can’t. We’re the best. And now I really must go rest my neck. It is sore from looking down at you.”

“Okay! Just because you are making me very sexually confused does not mean that you are intimidating. We have nothing to lose. We have literally nothing!”

“Okay—”

“Aca-wiedersehen, bitches!”

Needless to say, the post-show conversation had _not_ gone well.

\-----

“Alright ladies, focus up. We need to beat those German dummkopfs.”

Chloe had insisted on an emergency Bella practice the very next day. It was clear to everyone that the redhead was majorly stressed out after realizing how stiff their competition was so they all sat quietly, letting her rage.

Beca, however, could see that Chloe was slowly edging towards losing it and stepped in, “Okay. We’re going to beat DSM at their own game. Do what they do, just better.”

“And we’re about to do a full skills assessment to blow out our choreography to match,” Chloe said, eyes blazing.

“But,” Emily said, looking around at the group, “the important thing is that we have fun, right?”

_Why are you so fucking adorable?_

“Uhh, Legacy, don’t take this the wrong way but you’re the dumbest person alive,” Fat Amy told her.

Emily blinked.

Beca snorted, “Okay! Up and at ‘em, nerds!”

For the next two hours, Chloe led them all in a vigorous choreography workout that had every single Bella sweating through their shirt. They practiced move after move, shaking and spinning and dancing until they were dead on their feet. Halfway through, Beca managed to slip away and began working on their new arrangements on her laptop. Every once in a while, she would pick her head up to check on the group and more than once, she caught Emily watching her. Each time, the freshman would avert her eyes quickly, refocusing on Chloe, and Beca felt a warmth spreading through her body.

_Dude. Chill out. You’re just excited that Chloe found a new member and it’s a nice bonus that she’s sweet and friendly and seems normal enough._

Beca, who had been a loner for most of her life, was still getting used to the feeling of having so many friends.

She also knew what it felt like to have a crush.

After the fiasco that dating Jesse had turned out to be, Beca had made a stern vow to herself to not focus on anything but the Bellas and getting an internship. And she had done just that. The Bellas had never been more successful – well, up until Amy had shown the world her baby maker – and she had landed her dream internship. And sure, now they had a crazy talented German singing group to beat out but they would figure out how to do it; they always did.

Long story short, now was _so_ not the time to be getting involved in something.

It was hard, though, because Emily was, like, pretty or whatever. Really pretty. And she kept looking at Beca with those emotive brown eyes and had this way of tugging on her long hair whenever she was thinking and everything she said was so damn endearing.

Beca could sense trouble brewing in her ribcage.

\-----

When Chloe finally decided they had done enough for the day, she called it quits and told everyone to go home. As the exhausted Bellas gathered their things, Beca removed her headphones and started to pack up her laptop. She glanced at her watch and winced; she only had half an hour before she had to be at the studio.

“Uh, is it weird that we never got around to singing today?”

Beca looked up and found Emily standing in front of her, cheeks flushed pink and hair a mess.

_Okay, no one should look that good after a Chloe workout._

“Well, it’s kind of hard to start singing without arrangements and that’s on me, so thank you for reminding me,” Beca said. Emily looked down and Beca cringed.

_Jeez, Mitchell, harsh much?_

“Yeah, Bec, we’re gonna need that ASAP so we can start nailing down our choreography,” Chloe called out as she passed by them.

“Right on top of that, Chlo,” Beca replied, trying to keep her tone light.

“Awes!”

“Yeah, awes.”

“Uh, so I just wanted to let you know that I’ve been working really hard on, you know, calming my nerves and keeping my eyes open,” Emily went on. “Um, I was wondering if you could give me some pointers, maybe? And, you know, with the singing, I don’t really know exactly where you’re going to put me in the songs—”

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Beca interrupted, trying to ignore how crushed Emily looked. “I just have somewhere that I need to be. But, um, you did great today.”

“Thanks,” Emily said softly, giving Beca a smile despite being blown off.

_Don’t turn around, don’t turn around, don’t turn around._

Beca turned back to younger girl and took a deep breath, “Hey, you know, maybe this weekend if Chloe hasn’t killed us all by then, you and I could get together and go over some stuff?”

Emily’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Yes! Yes. Thank you so much, that would be amazing.”

“It’s a date,” Beca nodded, waving as she left the auditorium.

_A date? Seriously?_

So much for rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to have Chapter 3 up by tonight, I'm on a real kick at the moment so buckle up, we've got some good stuff ahead!


	3. Slight Bump in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto Chapter 3! Our girls are starting to flirt just a little bit with the line between friends and more. I am so enjoying adding context to all of the existing scenes from the movie, as well as throwing in my own scenes. Scenes that I would literally kill to see actually happen. Can we get a remake of this movie, ft. Bemily?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“PILLOW FIGHT!”

Those two words, screamed by Chloe 20 minutes earlier, had been music to Emily’s ears. Ever since she had joined the Bellas, as ecstatic as it made her, she had also been incredibly stressed out. Between her vigorous class schedule, intense Bella practices, and trying to keep up with all her homework, Emily felt just about ready to explode. So, when Chloe suggested the girls blow off a little steam and have some fun instead of rehearse one afternoon, Emily had practically cried with relief.

“What am I looking at?”

Emily’s head snapped. That voice. That voice may or may not have been another reason for her recent descent into anxiety, even if she didn’t quite understand why. She watched as Beca walked into the room, the older girl’s eyebrows raised, and it was all Emily could do to keep her expression in check as she thought, _wow she looks so good in red and she looks so professional and pretty and I still can’t believe she offered to give me pointers and called it a date even though I’m sure that’s not how she meant it and I’m probably overthinking it, I’m definitely overthinking it._

“We’re pillow fighting!” Fat Amy yelled, hitting Beca and causing the shorter girl to yelp.

“You know, this sets women back, like, 30 years,” Beca pointed out.

“We’re just relieving some stress,” Chloe said breathlessly.

“This was on the porch,” Beca held up an envelope.

“Ooh! What is that?” Chloe asked, jumping down from the couch and landing in front of her. “It looks fancy.” She opened the envelope and suddenly, the room was filled with the low sound of men chanting. Chloe’s eyes widened as she quickly closed the envelope, only to open it again, then close it, and finally let the letter spill open.

“Whoa!” she exclaimed. “Looks like we’ve been invited to sing at some kind of party!”

Emily couldn’t stop her reaction, “We’re going to sing? Finally!” This was the moment she had been waiting for. The only time she had be able to sing for the Bellas so far was when she auditioned and even though they had taken her in, Emily cringed every time she thought back to it.

Plus, Beca hadn’t been there, so she hadn’t gotten to hear Emily sing yet. Not that that mattered. But. Still. She wanted to impress her. She was the co-captain, after all.

“Well, there’s just an address and a password,” Chloe said, examining the rest of the invitation.

“How sexy and mysterious,” Amy breathed.

Lilly whispered something and there was a pause. Then she hit Emily with her pillow, and Jessica hit Ashley and Cynthia-Rose hit Stacie and suddenly all the Bellas were back to their battle, shouting and laughing, adrenaline running high after the news of the party.

Emily joined in happily, though she couldn’t help but notice that Beca didn’t. The senior seemed content to sit back with a small smile on her face, watching the rest of the girls smack each other silly. When her eyes locked with Emily’s, the smile on her face grew slightly and Emily shied away from her gaze, her face heating up.

_Okay you have GOT to stop getting caught staring at her or she’s going to think you’re some kind of creeper._

But her stern thoughts did nothing to stop her from replaying the moment over and over in her head.

\-----

“Welcome to the first ever showdown of the National Acapella Laser Ninja Dragon League!”

“The what?”

“Dude, I have no idea.”

\-----

“Here’s how this is going to work. When I point to you, you sing a song from one of the categories that’s going to appear up there on the big board. There’s only one rule. You have to meet the beat. But you have to do it follow the leader style. If you can’t carry the tune, the whole team’s out. As in, you gone.”

\-----

“I’m sorry, what ‘90s hip-hop jam is that again?” the crazy bald man asked as the crowd went silent.

“More like a 21st century jam,” Emily stammered. “That’s it, yeah. I wrote it.”

Beca glanced at her and whispered, “Just stay calm.”

“You’re saying it’s an original.”

“Yes, I’m saying it’s an original.”

The crowd booed.

“What is your name?”

“Emily.”

“Emily. I hate you.”

\-----

Later that night, after the complete and utter disaster the sing-off had been, Emily found herself laying on the lawn in front of the Bella house, staring up at the dark sky. The rest of the girls had gone to bed as soon as they got back to the house but Emily, unable to face them, had told them she would rather spend the night in the dorms.

However, an hour had gone by and she had yet to find the motivation to get up and drag herself to her room. All she had done since collapsing onto the grass was close her eyes and attempt to stop her brain from torturing her with memories from the party.

_I can’t believe I blew it for the entire team. They probably hate me. Chloe definitely hates me._

Not even thinking about Beca showing interest in her song and asking if she had really written it was making her feel any better.

_This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go. I was supposed to show the Bellas why picking me was a good idea but all I did was give them a thousand reasons to drop me. I really should go crawl under a rock and die._

“Mind if I join?”

Emily’s head shot up as Beca’s voice interrupted her self-loathing thoughts. “Oh, hey,” she said, sitting up. “I thought you went to bed.”

Beca plopped down next to her, giving her a look as she said, “Yeah, and I thought _you_ said you were heading back to the dorms. What are you doing out here?”

Emily sighed, “Regretting my life choices.”

“Dramatic, much?”

“I messed up tonight, Beca,” Emily said, her throat tightening as she felt a prickle of tears in her eyes. “I didn’t mean to ruin the sing-off for the team, I swear. I just panicked and it’s probably because I’ve been feeling so anxious lately and Chloe puts so much pressure on us and I wanted to do well but all I did was ruin everything and—”

“Whoa,” Beca interrupted her. “Okay, first of all, you didn’t ruin anything. So, we lost the sing-off. Big deal. What were we going to do with $42,000 to Dave and Buster’s, anyways? I haven’t been there since I was, like, nine, and I’m pretty sure there are better, less demonic ways to spend that much money.”

Emily tried to smile but all it did was cause her tears to spill over. She ducked her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face, but Beca reached over and gently took her chin in her hand.

“Em, listen to me. I know Chloe is going a little nuts over this competition with DSM right now but it’s only because she loves this group and believes in us so much. She’s… hardcore,” Beca admitted. “But she saw something in you when you auditioned. She wouldn’t have chosen you if she didn’t. So, really, there’s no point in sitting out here hating yourself, when we’re all inside being thrilled that you came and found us.” She released Emily’s chin and brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead, “Tonight was a little rough but Chloe will be fine, and so will you. I promise.”

Emily gazed into Beca’s eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity, and felt the tight knot in her stomach start to unravel. “You’re sure?” she asked, daring to hope the older girl’s words were true.

“I’m sure,” Beca said firmly. “Now, come on. It’s past midnight and there’s no way I’m letting you walk back to your dorm room alone. You can sleep with me again.”

She stood up and offered Emily her hand. Emily’s heart thudded against her chest as she took it and got to her feet. The two of them stood there for moment, eyes locked in silence, before Beca seemed to realize she was still holding Emily’s hand and let go, leading the way into the house.

Once they had both changed into pajamas, Emily borrowing the same ones she had worn on that very first night, they climbed into Beca’s bed and Beca turned off the light.

“Beca?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

In the dark, Beca’s hand found hers under the sheets.

“Goodnight, Legacy.”

“Goodnight.”

\-----

The next day, after Emily had finally returned to her dorm room, leaving a sleeping Beca behind, she flopped onto her own bed and buried her face in the pillows.

_I am so in over my head._

She closed her eyes, hoping for a bit of peace, but all she could see was Beca sitting next to her on the grass, Beca’s eyes shining at her as she told her everything would be okay, Beca’s hand reaching out to cover hers in the dark.

_Stop it, stop it, stop it._

She opened her eyes and sighed. “May as well get some homework done,” she said to herself. Chloe had given them the day off from Bellas practice, and it was a good thing, too; Emily was way behind on her classwork.

She had just settled herself at her desk, biology textbook propped open, when her phone dinged with a text.

**_Down for a pointer sesh?_ **

Emily’s stomach flipped at the thought of spending time alone with Beca; she wasn’t sure how much more emotional turmoil she could handle right now, and any time she was near Beca seemed to send her spiraling. But she did need the extra practice. And since Beca was offering…

_Tackling homework right now but later?_

**_Nerd. Auditorium at 3?_ **

_Yes! I’ll be there! See you soon! Thank you!_

**_Dude. You’re enthusiastic even over text._ **

_Exclamation points are my spirit animal!!!_

**_Rolling my eyes. See you soon later._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for riding along with me. Chapter 4 should be up sometime in the next 24 hours!


	4. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes. We're getting closer. I'm getting stoked.
> 
> E n j o y ~

_Dude. It’s not a date. Don’t overthink it. Not. A. Date._

\-----

When Beca saw Emily walk into the auditorium, she whistled to get her attention. Emily’s eyes lit up as she caught sight of Beca sitting at the piano and she bounded up to her excitedly.

“Glad to see you’re looking perkier than last night,” Beca smirked.

“Well, someone made me feel better,” Emily winked, and Beca felt her heart do something stupid. The younger girl set her bag down and nodded at the black and white keys. “Do you play?” she asked curiously.

“Ehh, I took lessons when I was little but I definitely wasn’t a prodigy,” Beca laughed. “I like to tinker around once in a while but that’s about it.” She looked up at Emily and smiled. “Do you?”

Emily smiled back shyly and motioned to the bench, “May I?”

“Be my guest.”

The younger girl took a seat and flexed her fingers, and proceeded to play the opening notes of Vanessa Carlton’s _A Thousand Miles_ scarily well.

Beca glared and stuck her tongue out. “Show off,” she muttered.

Emily laughed, the happy sound echoing through the empty space. She patted the bench and Beca sat down next to her as the freshman switched songs and started playing a melody Beca thought she recognized.

“Is that the song you sang last night? The one you wrote?”

Emily nodded, her fingers still gliding over the keys, “It’s not finished totally finished yet. I have most of the melody worked out but the lyrics definitely need work and—”

“Dude,” Beca interrupted. “I’m impressed. Seriously. Not everybody can do that. Shit, I can’t even do that and I’m the one who—” She stopped, realizing she was about say _I’m the one who has an internship at a recording label_. She coughed and said, “I’m the one who’s supposed to be in charge of our musical arrangements.”

If Emily noticed her slight hiccup, she didn’t let on as she continued to play out the rest of her song. Beca watched, mesmerized, as Emily closed her eyes and titled her head slightly to one side, listening carefully to the notes she played. She was losing herself in the music and Beca had never seen anyone look so perfect or at peace.

As the last few notes faded, Emily opened her eyes again and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry. I get a little carried away when I’m feeling it.”

“Don’t be,” Beca murmured. “It’s good. Like, really good. You should do something with it. Record it, send it to someone. People will love it. Trust me.”

“You really think so?”

“Dude,” Beca said, then shook her head and started again. “ _Emily_. Yes.”

Emily’s breath hitched when Beca said her name and she tugged on her long hair, a tell of her nervousness that Beca had long ago picked up on. She decided to do the younger girl a favor and change subjects, to give them both a break from… whatever this was.

“Okay! So. You came here for a little lesson on How to Become a Better Performer and Stop Stressing Out Chloe Beale 101?”

Emily giggled, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good, because I practically majored in that. We’ll start with keeping our eyes open…”

\---

After a couple hours of vocal exercises, faux-performing, and a brief but vigorous run through the choreography, Beca called it for the day. She nodded approvingly at Emily, who had worked her ass off all afternoon and was sprawled on her back in the middle of the stage.

“That’ll do. Good work, Legacy,” she said, reaching down and ruffling Emily’s hair as she made her way back to the piano, where her laptop lay open. She took her time putting it away, watching Emily drag herself to her feet and shoot Beca an exhausted but beautiful smile.

“Thank you so much for doing this with me, Beca,” the younger girl said as she reached for her own things. “I appreciate it so much, especially because I know you also have a lot on your plate right now.”

“Not a problem,” Beca replied, zipping up her bag. “Coming back to the house? It’s taco night.”

“I wish,” Emily said mournfully, shaking her head. “I have so much homework to catch up on though, and I know if I go with you now, I’ll eat too many tacos and Stacie will hand me too many margaritas and I’ll just end up sleeping in your bed again, which is something I’m sure you don’t want or need happening on a regular basis.”

_Oh, you’d be surprised._

“Suit yourself,” Beca said, trying not to feel too disappointed. “I’ll see you Saturday then, for the gig Chloe texted about?”

“Not tomorrow at practice?” Emily sounded surprised.

_No, not tomorrow. Tomorrow I have my secret internship that nobody knows about._

“Nah, I’ve got some work to do. I told Chloe I’d make up the lost time by practicing in my sleep, and she punished me by kissing my cheek and thanking me for being so dedicated. Absolutely unnecessary.”

Emily snorted and Beca grinned.

“Alright,” the taller girl said, smiling. “Saturday it is.”

There was a pause.

_Shit. Do I hug her? I don’t hug anybody. I would hug her if she wanted me to._

Emily made the decision for her and leaned down slightly, wrapping her arms shyly around Beca’s shoulders. “Thanks, Beca,” she murmured.

Beca hesitated only a second before snaking her hands around Emily’s waist and hugging her back.

“See you Saturday, Em.”

\-----

“Hey, guys, it’s my first real performance!”

“Calm down. It’s just a chance for us to rehearse for Worlds. As far as I can tell, it’s just for a bunch of old people.”

Beca closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the window of the bus the Bellas were taking to the gig Chloe had secured for them. Even Emily’s sweet and optimistic enthusiasm wasn’t cheering her up like it usually did.

The day before, she had cautiously approached her boss to ask if he had listened to her demo; the demo she had earned when she pitched him the mash-up Christmas song idea for Snoop Dogg’s album. Snoop had ended up loving the sounds she created and her boss seemed totally satisfied for once.

But his response to her demo had been less than ideal. Kind of soul-crushing, actually.

_“You’re an intern and everybody else here is an intern. You’re talented, everybody else in here is talented. So, what the hell makes you special?”_

His words had been like a monster truck running over any hint of confidence she had in her music and completely flattening the life out of it. And ever since he had said he’d give her one more chance to prove to him that she was different from all the other interns, that she was worth something, Beca had slowly started to spiral. It was an enormous amount of pressure on her already over-flowing plate. Whatever she gave him next had to be perfect. She sat at her laptop for hours every night, praying for some kind of inspiration to strike her, and nothing came.

Late the night before, in the midst of a particularly low moment, she had considered calling Emily – and why that was, she was currently choosing to ignore – but had ended up calling Jesse instead, leaving a voicemail that she was sure sounded as pathetic as she felt. She and Jesse had stayed friendly, even after their break-up, and he was the only one she had told about her internship, unable to risk Chloe thinking her focus was elsewhere as they prepared for Worlds. She had woken up with a very sweet text from him, assuring her that she would come up with something amazing in no time, but it had done little to ease her anxiety.

“Beca! Are you paying attention?”

Beca’s head shot up at Chloe’s impatient words. “Yeah, sorry,” she sighed. “Go on.”

But as Chloe continued to map out the game plan for their performance, Beca couldn’t stop her thoughts from drifting off again.

_What if nothing makes me special?_

\-----

She tried to snap out of her funk, for the Bellas’ sake. “You know what, guys?” she said as Cynthia-Rose worked on her hair. “I know we’re trying a lot of new stuff, but I feel like we’re going to get out there and we’re going to feel that energy and we’re just going to nail all of it!” She winced, “Sorry, these braids are so tight.”

“You know what? I don’t know. I don’t know!” Chloe said, pacing back and forth across the small dressing room, her expression distraught. “I mean, I have many, many doubts because if we fail this, then we won’t win the Worlds. And if we don’t win the Worlds, there will be no more Bellas. And without the Bellas, then my life would have had no… no… m—"

“Malaria,” Flo said knowingly.

Every single pair of eyes in the room looked at Flo, and then Chloe, who looked ready to explode.

“ _Meaning_ , Flo.”

As they continued to get ready, Beca noticed Emily standing by the door to the dressing room, looking anxious. She thanked Cynthia-Rose for doing her hair and walked over to the younger girl.

“Nervous?” she asked.

Emily glanced down at her, panic in her eyes. “I just really, really, really want this to go well,” she murmured.

“It will,” Beca assured her, though as she looked back to the room, watching Chloe pace and seeing the nervous looks the other girls were giving each other, she couldn’t help but feel a creeping sense of dread.

_This better fucking go well._

\-----

“This is more of a circus act than an acapella performance.”

“Gail, it’s as if the Barden Bellas just don’t know who they are anymore.”

“Look at this!”

“Now they lit one on fire. Good day, good heavens.”

“Oh, my. Beating DSM seems impossible for this team. Even these common people can see that the Barden Bellas have no shot at reinstatement. They are an embarrassment to acapella and all that it stands for.”

“This is what happens when you send girls to college.”

“…Is it?”

\-----

The bus ride home was uncomfortably quiet.

Cynthia-Rose, no longer on fire and with her head properly bandaged, was fuming silently in the back. Lilly was icing her head, Stacie was filing her nails, and Fat Amy and Flo both had their headphones in. Jessica and Ashley whispered softly to each other. And Chloe… well, Beca had taken one look at her best friend’s expression after they got off stage and decided not to say a word.

Her eyes wandered to Emily, who sat next to her, scribbling away in a notebook.

“Is that for a class?” Beca asked, intrigued.

Emily’s head popped up, “No, it’s just when I get stressed, words just sort of flow right out of me and I try and channel them in my songwriting and—"

“Are we just going to ignore what happened back there?” Chloe exploded. “Guys, hello! The Worlds are right around the corner and you guys are acting like we didn’t just eat a big bag of AHHHH!”

“Why you yelling at me?” Cynthia-Rose scowled. “I almost burned to death because of you aca-bitches.”

As the girls started to argue, Beca sighed, letting her attention drift back to the notebook on Emily’s lap. She subtly tried to read the words the freshman had written but didn’t get far, Emily shutting the notebook in disbelief as Amy blamed her for what had happened onstage.

“Obviously we’re not going to beat Das Sound Machine at their game,” Chloe interrupted everyone. “So, we need a new plan, like, now. At times like these, there’s only one thing for us to do.”

“Fake your own death and flee the country,” Flo nodded in agreement.

“Close,” Chloe stood up and Beca’s eyes widened at the fiery look on her face as she spoke her next five words. “We’re going on a retreat.”

\-----

Later that night, Beca knocked on Chloe’s bedroom door and opened it slowly, finding Chloe sitting at her desk and typing furiously on her laptop.

“Hey,” she said softly; she had long ago learned that approach-with-caution was best when Chloe got into these moods. “Can I come in?”

No answer.

Beca walked in and sat on the bed, reaching over and gently closing Chloe’s laptop, finally catching the other girl’s attention.

Chloe sighed and met Beca’s gaze; in her eyes, Beca saw exhaustion.

“We’re falling apart, Bec,” Chloe said, sounding utterly defeated. “If this retreat doesn’t work, I don’t know what more I can do.”

“Come here,” Beca patted the bed and Chloe rose from her desk chair, plopping down next to Beca with another sigh. She leaned her head on Beca’s shoulder; a move Beca tolerated from Chloe alone.

“Remember when we hooked up my sophomore year?” she asked.

She felt Chloe smile into her shoulder as the girl replied, “How could I forget? We slept in the bathtub that night. I’ve never been so sore or so hungover as I was when we woke up the next morning.”

“Dude, same. Do you remember what you said to me, after we finished?”

“You mean after I rocked your freaking world?” Chloe smirked and Beca nudged her, rolling her eyes. “No, I don’t remember.”

“You said, _‘Bec, you’re my very best friend and I promise to always tell you the truth and to love you and to let you know when you’re being too much of a stoic bitch.’_ And then you fell asleep.”

“All still true. Why do I feel like you’re about to use my drunken words against me?”

“Because I am,” Beca said. Chloe looked up at her with sad blue eyes and Beca felt a stab of love for her. “Chlo, you have to lighten up about Worlds. You’re running the girls, and yourself, into the ground. And I’m allowed to say that because I love you. Whatever happens at Worlds is going to happen. If we win, great. If we don’t, we’ll be okay. _You’ll_ be okay. So, can we just breathe and take it one day at a time? Please?”

Chloe took a deep breath and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Beca’s. “Okay,” she said quietly. “One day at a time.”

They remained that way for a moment longer before Chloe pulled back and smiled at Beca, a _real_ smile. “I love you, too, you know,” she said.

“I know. I’m _awes_.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and smacked her, Beca yelping in protest. “Okay! Okay. I’m leaving,” she laughed, hands up in surrender. She had just made it to the door when Chloe’s voice stopped her.

“Beca.”

She turned back and found Chloe raising an eyebrow at her.

“You and Legacy?”

_Shit_.

Beca felt her face heat up as she scrambled for an answer, “It’s nothing. I mean, there is nothing. Nothing happened.”

“Not _yet_ ,” Chloe said knowingly.

“No! I mean, no. Maybe. I don’t know,” Beca blew out a frustrated puff of air. “How did you know?”

“Hello? I’m stressed out, not blind. She’s cute, Bec. You should go for it.”

“Ugh. Whatever. I’m going to bed.”

“Goodniiiiight, lover girl.”

“I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchos gracias for the kudos and the hits. And extra muchos gracias to the lovely person who has commented, you a real one. 
> 
> More tomorrow!


	5. Let's Hope This Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close. I PROMISE. Hold out 'til next chapter, you won't regret it.
> 
> Disclaimer: enter me tweaking the Benji story line from the movie in this chapter to fit it into my version. I love Benji and I didn't want to cut him out completely but, you know, obviously can't have him interfering with my girls.
> 
> Enjoy!

The day before they left for the retreat, Emily sat in the student union café with her mom. She had called her after the Bellas’ last performance, desperate for any bit of advice her mother might have.

“Look, I think the retreat will be a good thing,” Katherine Junk said, leaning her elbows on the table and looking at Emily with sincerity in her eyes. “You girls need to bond heading into Worlds. It’ll be so much fun!”

“I don’t know,” Emily said, uncertainly. “No, Mom, it’s bad. It’s— the girls are _yelling_ at each other.”

“Oh, big deal. I remember putting your godmother Maggie Pistol in a chokehold because she insisted that George Michael was gay.”

“Who?” Emily frowned, and her mom groaned. Emily shook her head, “I’m just worried that my entire Bella career will be that one terrible performance. I mean, I’ll never get to solo at Lincoln Center, you know?”

“But you’re going to get to go to Europe,” Katherine gave Emily a look. “That would’ve been the highlight of my college career. And you girls can win it. You _have_ to win it.”

“You just made being a Bella sound so amazing,” Emily murmured.

“And it is amazing,” her mom promised. “It’s a sisterhood that is going to support you for the rest of your life. I know you’re not feeling it, but you will.” She gave Emily a comforting smile and squeezed her hand, “This won’t be the end of the Bellas.”

Emily sighed, “Thanks, Mom. I miss you.”

“Oh, honey, I miss you so much. And your dad does, too. You know we’d be there to support you at Worlds if we could be. But you’re going to have the time of your life and I can’t wait to hear all about it when you come home.”

Emily squeezed her mom’s hand, “I know. I love you, Mom. Thanks for the advice, and for driving out here today. I really needed this.”

Her mom smiled, “I love you, too. I promise you all of this will work out. You’ll see.”

_I really hope she’s right…_

\-----

**Hey, nerd. Did your mom have any words of wisdom?**

_Lots of talk of sisterhood and Bella foreverness. She thinks the retreat will bring us back together._

**She is such a Chloe. Thank god you’re not.**

_I have hope!!!_

**And I have to pack.**

_Later, gator._

**Nerd**.

 _Bully_.

**Blocking your number now.**

_See you tomorrow!!!_

\-----

The next morning, as Emily was making her way to the bus, she passed by Benji painting the Treblemakers’ bus in preparation for Lincoln Center. She tried not to feel a sting of jealousy and remind herself that it was just as exciting to be going to Worlds – even if the entire fate of the Bellas future depended on it.

“Hey, Benji!”

Benji’s face lit up, “Emily!”

“Listen, I think, uh—I think you’re missing a word here,” she informed him, pointing at the bus.

“What’s that?” Benji came around the bus and stood next to her.

**THE TREBLEMAKERS ARE GOING TO BLOW UP LINCOLN CENTER**

Benji’s eyes widened, “Oh, God. No, no, no, no. That’s not—that isn’t what I meant.”

“I didn’t think so,” Emily laughed.

“That’s really embarrassing. Syntax is usually my forte. I don’t know how that happened.”

“Well, it looks great,” Emily said, giving him a smile. Benji was a sweet guy, and if a certain senior Bella wasn’t constantly on her mind, Emily probably would’ve been more into him.

_Not that anything’s happening on that front, though…_

“Thank you, that’s really sweet,” Benji grinned back shyly.

“Well, I should probably go,” Emily said, glancing at the Bellas bus.

“Alright, well good luck out there,” Benji said earnestly. “When they were facetiming last night, I overheard Beca telling Jesse you guys were going on some type of bonding trip?

_What? Jesse? Beca’s ex? Beca’s still talking to her ex? I mean, that’s fine, it’s not like it concerns me or should concern me or should bother me at all in the slightest because it’s totally fine and totally not my business._

“Chloe’s official word for it is retreat so I guess we’ll see,” she said. “See you later, Benji!”

“Bye, Emily!”

\-----

“Are we there yet?”

“Amy, it’s been 15 minutes.”

\-----

_“I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my—”_

“Chloe, I swear to god.”

\-----

Three hours later, which Emily definitely hadn’t spent overthinking what Benji had said and analyzing every interaction she had ever had with Beca, the bus finally stopped and the Bellas spilled out into the sunshine.

“Wow, this place is sweet!” Emily exclaimed, looking around.

“It’s nice, right?” Chloe beamed.

“I need to find somewhere to charge my laptop,” Beca muttered. “How did you hear about this place?”

“From yours truly.” Emily whipped around and saw a gorgeous blonde in a khaki uniform _holding a gun_ , smiling at them. “Hello, Bellas.”

“ _Aubrey!_ ”

\-----

After finally meeting the famous Aubrey Posen – and immediately fearing her as she yelled at the Bellas – Emily finally started to hope that this retreat would actually work. Aubrey, frightening as she was, seemed to have a game plan for them that she was certain would help them get back on their feet. After dinner and setting up the tent – and what an adventure _that_ had been – the Bellas settled into their sleeping bags for the night.

Emily shifted, trying to find a comfortable way to write while laying on her back. Her body was sandwiched between Ashley and Chloe, her head between Amy and Jessica. She snuck a glance at Beca – body between Amy and Cynthia-Rose, head between Chloe and Lilly – and tried not to feel too disappointed that Chloe had dictated where they sleep, rather than letting the girls choose. Not that it was a big deal or anything that she wasn’t sleeping next to Beca.

_Nope, not a big deal at all._

She turned her attention back to her notebook, trying to force lyrics out of her head, but nothing came. She was nearly done with _Flashlight_ and was having a hard time figuring out how to end it. She scribbled down a few words she knew she’d nothing with and blew out a frustrated puff of air.

When Amy got up to, as she put it, “see a man about a horse,” Emily suddenly had a full view of Beca’s face, opposite of Chloe’s. The older girl looked royally pissed off.

“What are we doing here?” she heard Beca whisper to Chloe.

“We’re bonding,” Chloe answered; Emily watched from the corner of her eye as Chloe attempted to reach out and brush the hair from Beca’s forehead as the redhead continued, “You seem so tense. Do you need a back rub?”

Emily coughed, trying not to laugh.

“Several body parts are rubbing my back right now, thank you,” Beca seethed quietly.

“You know, Beca, we’re very close,” Chloe murmured. “But I feel like this retreat is really going to let us discover everything about each other.”

“Is that right?”

Emily’s eyes widened as Chloe paused and whispered, “You know, one of my biggest regrets is that I didn’t do enough experimenting in college.”

“Oh really? Bathtub night wasn’t enough for you?”

_Bathtub night? What is bathtub night??_

“You know what, don’t answer that,” Beca went on before Chloe could say anything more. “You’re so weird. I want to go home.”

As Beca turned away from Chloe, Emily made a decision. She would not give a second thought to the conversation she had just listened to. She would pretend she had never heard anything, had never listened to Chloe basically tell Beca she _wanted to experiment with her_ , had never heard the term bathtub night, oh _god_ , whatever that meant. She was here for one reason and one reason only: to focus on the Bellas and nothing more. The retreat deserved her attention more than any sort of feelings she may or may not have.

The future of the Bellas depended on it.

\-----

They awoke the next morning to the blaring sound of a whistle and Aubrey’s voice yelling, “Up and at ‘em, Bellas, come on! Let’s go, let’s go! Let’s wake up, let’s do this!” As the girls groaned, Emily included, Aubrey clapped her hands, “Come on, pick up the pace, girls. Come on!”

She continued as the Bellas stumbled out of their tent, “Today, we are going back to the basics to relearn how to sing as a group, while also enduring death-defying team-building trust exercises!”

_Wait, wait, wait, what?_

“What a great idea,” Chloe said brightly.

“Okay, so let’s begin.” Aubrey blew her pitch pipe. “ _He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way…_ ”

\-----

“She says she’s Asian Jesus!”

\-----

“Okay,” Aubrey said, eight hours later. “That was two steps away from being almost fine!”

Emily bit back a groan and it was pure willpower that kept her from collapsing onto the grass. It had, by far, been the hardest and most grueling day of her entire life. Aubrey had pushed them harder than Emily had ever been pushed before, had made them sing more, harmonize more, do more than anything single experience in Emily’s life. She glanced around at the rest of the Bellas, seeing her own exhaustion echoed back in all of her teammates’ faces.

“Sorry, what are we doing?” Beca asked, sounding completely winded.

“We’re rediscovering our sound,” Chloe answered.

“Are we?” Beca challenged her. “Because it feels like we’re just singing songs that would never go in our set.”

A murmur of agreement rippled through the group.

“Beca, come on—”

“No,” Beca interrupted Chloe. “None of us know how to beat Das Sound Machine but I know it’s not going to be by doing this.”

Emily’s eyes widened slightly as she heard the bitter undertones of Beca’s voice and realized that the older girl was much, much angrier than she had been letting on.

“This is just an exercise in finding harmony, Beca,” Aubrey said soothingly. “Sometimes you have to break things down before you can build them back up again.”

“I’ve got more important things to do!” Beca exploded.

The group fell silent.

“Okay…” Flo said uncertainly, starting to back away.

“What could be more important than this?” Chloe asked in disbelief.

“Nothing,” Beca muttered. “Forget it.”

“Chloe, maybe we should just go back to singing,” Emily tried to reason with the redhead.

“No,” Chloe said angrily, still glaring at Beca. “You don’t think that we haven’t all realized you’ve been a little checked out lately?”

Fat Amy walked up to the fighting girls and sighed, “Come on, Beca, just tell her.”

“I heard that. Tell me what?” Chloe demanded.

Amy’s eyes bulged at the force in Chloe’s voice and she tried to back track, “Oh, you misunderstood me. I clearly said…” She mumbled something but Chloe clearly wasn’t having it, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows. Amy tried again, “Listen, I don’t want you guys to fight. You’re Beca and Chloe. Together you’re Bhloe. And everyone loves a good blowey.”

In any other moment, Emily might have laughed. But the intensity of the moment overpowered everything else and she was left holding her breath, waiting to hear what would be said next.

_Plus, that’s probably what bathtub night was. One giant Bhloe. Great._

“Okay,” Beca said finally, sounding defeated. “I’ve been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work. God forbid, I have something going on outside this group.”

“Okay. So, why would you keep something like that from us?” Chloe asked.

“Because you’re obsessed!” Beca cried. “You all are. We’re graduating and the only person thinking about life after the Bellas is me.”

For once, Emily felt grateful that she was a freshman, not a senior like the rest of the group, and didn’t have to worry about her future in that way yet. Even if the Bellas ended up losing Worlds, she still had three more years of college to figure everything out, unlike the rest of the group. She couldn’t even imagine having that added pressure right now.

And just like that, for the first time, Emily suddenly understood why Chloe was putting so much effort into winning Worlds. She wasn’t obsessive like Beca claimed; she was scared.

“What is so wrong with being focused on the Bellas?” Chloe said, sounding hurt, and Emily’s heart went out to her. “This has been my family for seven years.”

“Yeah, because you’re too scared to leave! Sack up, dude!” Beca yelled.

Chloe’s jaw dropped and Emily winced; all the Bellas did. It was a low blow, and though she could see the immediate regret in Beca’s eyes, Emily knew her well enough at this point to know she wouldn’t take it back.

_Looks like you were wrong, Mom…_

Chloe’s voice was dangerously low as she said, “Okay, so you’ve been lying to us for the entire year, and now you’re just going to flake out? Now you’re going to flake out when the Worlds is, like, right after graduation?”

“Oh my god,” Beca said, throwing her hands up. “Enough about the Worlds. I can’t—I am out of here.”

Emily and the other Bellas watched helplessly as Beca began to storm off, leaving Chloe yelling, “Oh, okay, you’re just going to leave now?”

“We all have to eventually, Chloe,” Beca spat out, turning back around. “It might as well be now.”

She started to walk backwards into a pile of leaves and Emily narrowed her eyes; she knew those leaves. As her eyes went from the leaves to the sign next to them, panic flooded her chest. “Wait, Beca—” she tried, but Beca cut her off.

“If you all knew what was good for you, you’d follow me.”

“Beca, the sign!” Emily cried.

But it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming, kids. IT'S COMING.


	6. Flashlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhh, babes. No foreword. Let's dive right in.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_SNAP_ **

“AHHHHHHHH!” Beca screamed as a giant net scooped her off the ground and high up into the air.

“Oh my god!” Ashley yelled.

“Oh my god!” Beca wailed as the net swung back and forth, the tough rope cutting into her knees and elbows. “ _What the hell?_ ”

The Bellas ran over to the spot where she had been trapped, staring up at her and yelling and telling her to stay calm.

All but one.

“Well, well, well,” Chloe smirked as she sauntered over. “Look who needs our help.”

“NOT cool, guys!” Beca yelled.

“No, what’s not cool is you taking out your frustrations on us,” Chloe lectured from below.

“Really?” Beca cried in disbelief. “That’s what you’re going to say to me right now? Help me, _I’m dying!_ ”

At that moment, the net dropped a couple feet and Beca screamed again, panic taking over her entire body. The Bellas gasped below her, and Emily, bless her freaking soul, whirled around to face Aubrey.

“Aubrey, we need to get her down!” she shouted. “We need a ladder!”

“No, we don’t believe in ladders,” Aubrey called out from where she stood with her hands on her hips. “They suggest a corporate hierarchy that is counterproductive to my team-building program.”

“What kind of operation are you running here!” Fat Amy yelled, marching over to Aubrey.

As the two of them argued and the rest of the Bellas looked around frantically for something to use to get her down, Beca truly felt like her life was flashing before her eyes. Crap! There was so much she hadn’t done! She hadn’t given her boss anything worth listening to, the Bellas hadn’t won Worlds, she hadn’t even fully graduated college yet. She hadn’t apologized to Chloe for how mean she had been earlier, she hadn’t told Amy to get her head out of her ass about Bumper, she had never gotten to kiss Emily—

_Okay. Full stop. SO not the time, Mitchell._

“If—okay—” she said, trying to keep her voice calm. “If I’m about to die, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of that stuff I said. I love all of you. I love all of you awesome nerds and I love being a Bella. I’m just so stressed out right now—”

The net dropped another foot and she screamed again, clutching onto the ropes for dear life.

“Jessica and Ashley,” she went on, desperately. “I don’t actually know which one of you is which.”

“I’m Jessica!” they both yelled.

For a second, everyone stared at them; even the net stopped swinging.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to get you down,” Chloe said, snapping into captain mode. “Focus up, get in formation, we can do this.” She started to organize everyone and Beca had never loved her more. “Flo, get up. Fat Amy, come on. Let’s focus. Let’s work together as a team.” She looked up at Beca and locked eyes with her as she said fiercely, “Don’t worry, Beca. We got you—"

Suddenly, the net dropped fully and everyone screamed as Beca landed in a rope-covered heap on top of them. She kicked and screeched, flailing her arms and legs until the rope was off her body.

“She’s alive!” Flo announced, peering down at her.

Something made noise above them and they all looked up to where Beca had fallen from. Beca’s eyes grew as she saw Lilly hanging upside down, two small knives in her hand and a grin on her face.

“I sleep upside down like a bat.”

\-----

A couple hours later, once the dramatics of the afternoon had faded and Beca had iced her entire body, the Bellas sat around a campfire, roasting s’mores and recovering from the past 12 hours.

Beca looked around the group, listening to the crackling flames. Stacie was showing Cynthia-Rose and Flo how to roast the perfect marshmallow. Ashley and Jessica were whispering together, wrapped in a blanket. Lilly was tossing tiny sticks into the fire. Chloe had her head resting on Aubrey’s shoulder, Fat Amy was humming to herself, and Emily… when Beca’s gaze reached her, she found the younger girl staring at her, a shy and beautiful smile on her face.

_I love them. I love them way too freaking much for comfort._

She took a deep breath as she said, “Everything is changing so fast and I’m putting all this pressure on myself, you know? I could blame not telling you guys about my internship on Worlds but the truth it, I didn’t tell you because I was embarrassed. My boss let me show him my work and I blew it. And when he told me he’d give me one more chance, I got scared. I don’t want to fail.”

“If you just would’ve said something…” Chloe murmured.

“Yeah, I know, but I’m weird about that stuff, you know that,” Beca admitted with a sigh. “I thought I could figure it out on my own, and I can’t.” She thought back to everything her boss had said to her. “Maybe I don’t have anything original to say,” she said. She looked across the campfire directed into Emily’s brown eyes, “I wish I could do what you do.”

Emily looked stunned as she let out a quiet laugh in disbelief and said, “Well, I feel the same way about you. You’re so good, it’s intimidating.” She looked at the rest of the Bellas, “All I’ve ever wanted is to be one of you. Not a legacy… but a Bella.”

The Bellas awed, collectively melting at Emily’s words.

“You are a real Bella,” Chloe said, sounding close to tears.

“You are one of us, you paid the registration fee,” Amy reminded her.

“That’s for life, dude,” Beca said softly, feeling her heart slam against her chest as Emily looked up, giving her a private smile before lifting her head and beaming at the others.

_Say something now, Mitchell, or forever hold your peace, or some crap._

“Do you want to collaborate on something?” she ventured.

Emily started to laugh before she shook her head, her eyes widening. “Wait, you’re being serious?” she asked, sounding shocked.

“Yeah,” Beca said simply.

Emily’s face broke into a grin, “Yeah! Wow! Oh! Man! Yes! Who else feels like a winner tonight?” She threw her hand in the air and the rest of the Bellas laughed with her as she beamed at Beca, her eyes shining.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it, but, um…” Chloe took a deep breath. “I’m afraid, too. To move on, to graduate. It’s really scary.” She shrugged, her eyes bright with unshed tears, and Beca’s heart went out to her best friend.

“Yeah, it actually does seem like it, because you’re barely holding it together,” Amy said, ever the truth bearer.

“It doesn’t have to be scary, Chloe,” Aubrey said, taking the redhead’s hand. “When I was graduating, I never pictured myself running a retreat in the middle of the woods, but here I am.”

Beca reached over and took Chloe’s other hand, “And I’m here for you, always. You know that. Even when we’re screaming at each other. We’re all here.”

Chloe looked at Beca gratefully before standing up. “Then it’s decided,” she said, smiling. “This year, I will graduate. The Worlds will be my swan song.” The Bellas cheered. “I mean it. I’ll pursue my passion. I’ll teach underprivileged children how to sing, or I’ll dance exotically. Whatever offers the most money.”

As the rest of the Bellas continued to share what their plans were post-graduation, Beca found her gaze slipping back to Emily. The younger girl was listening in earnest to each Bella, caring and supportive and oozing happiness. That was really what it came down to, when Beca considered what it was about Emily that was so special; the girl had a heart of fucking gold, of sunshine, even, and Beca constantly found herself wanting to drown in it. The feeling that washed over her when she was around Emily was addictive; she felt lighter, happier. Emily looked at the world with so much innocence and optimism, it made Beca feel like she should be a better person, like she _wanted_ to be a better person, to make the world as good as Emily saw it to be.

_That’s great, Beca, very poetic. If only you could tell **her** all that._

She shook her head as Lilly finished whispering and looked around the campfire. “You know, when I look back on this, I won’t remember performing or competing. I’ll remember you weirdos.” She felt her heart clench, “It makes me really sad to think it won’t ever be like this again. I’m going to miss you guys.”

“Me, too,” Cynthia-Rose said.

“Me, too,” sighed Stacie.

“Yeah,” said Fat Amy. “Me, too.”

Chloe’s eyes found Beca’s across the campfire.

_“I got my ticket for the long way ‘round…”_

Beca smiled, _“Two bottle ‘a whiskey for the way…”_

The rest of the girls joined in the song one by one until they were all singing together, hitting every note, every harmony, and sounding better and stronger than they had in a long, long time.

As the last note faded, Beca bit back a smile and looked at Chloe, “Did we just find our sound?”

“I think we did.”

\-----

A few days later, on a Saturday afternoon when she knew no one would be there, Beca took Emily to the recording studio.

“Okay, dude. I asked my boss to meet us here at 3. That means we have four hours to bust this out. Are you ready?”

Emily beamed, “I’m ready.”

They had decided on Flashlight. Beca had seen the potential it had from the very first time she heard it, and now that Emily had finally finished the lyrics, all they had left to do was record it in the studio.

They spent the first hour brainstorming.

“I mean, we can do… do you want it, like, do you feel like you want to layer a bunch of voices?” Beca asked.

Emily nodded thoughtfully as she said, “I think in the beginning it could definitely build. I think it starts out light, though.”

They spent the second and third hours recording.

“Get your cute butt in the studio, then,” Beca teased. “And don’t tell my boss that we’re in here, by the way.”

Emily scrambled into the studio and put the headphones on. She stared up at the mic, and then at Beca, looking completely blown away. “Wow,” she breathed. “This is the real deal.”

“Yeah, don’t touch anything, Legacy. You’re very pretty but you seem clumsy.”

They didn’t record it just once. Beca made Emily sing it 27 times before she felt it in her bones that the younger girl had absolutely nailed it. To her credit, Emily powered through every single take, taking Beca’s notes as well as adding her own touches to the song. Personal feelings aside, their professional chemistry was flying and for the first time in her life, Beca felt like she was doing what she was born to do.

She also couldn’t believe the transformation she was seeing in Emily. If Beca had been impressed watching Emily play the piano, it was nothing compared to watching the younger girl in the recording booth. Gone was the shy, nervous freshman who had come stumbling into the Bellas at the beginning of the year, replaced by a confident, self-assured girl who knew her worth and was proud of it. She effortlessly blasted out the notes, bringing her song to life, and Beca had never seen her look more beautiful.

The final hour was spent with Emily sitting on the floor, exhausted after so many takes of the song, and Beca on her laptop, putting the final product together.

“You know,” Emily mused, playing with her water bottle. “This year was nothing like I expected it to be.”

“Meaning?” Beca raised her eyebrow.

“Meaning I went into this year thinking I’d join the Bellas, go to a party or two, write songs, perform with the group, go to class, you know. The typical freshman year experience.”

“Are you telling me that’s not what happened, because I’m pretty sure that’s _exactly_ how your year played out.”

Emily laughed, “No, you’re not wrong. All of that did happen. But so much more did too, so much that I wasn’t expecting. I never thought I’d fail so many times. I never thought I’d watch the Bellas fall apart, or be part of building them back up. I never saw myself feeling such a sense of belonging, never thought I’d love this group so hard. I never thought I’d find myself… feeling so much,” she said, avoiding Beca’s eyes. “You know, my mom used to tell me all the time how much the Bellas meant to her and I never fully understood until now. I don’t know what I would have done this year without the Bellas.” She finally looked up at Beca and took a deep breath, “Without you.”

Beca’s heart was doing something stupid inside her chest as she gazed at Emily, a million thoughts flying through her head at once. “You know,” she said softly. “The first time you came up and found me at that party, I knew right away why Chloe chose you. I didn’t need to hear you sing, I saw it written all over your face. You had – still have – this, like, shine to you that we needed, that only someone new could bring into the group. And you did. I know you think you failed this year but you’re the sole reason we all feel okay graduating next week.”

She fiddled with her I.D. badge as she went on, “You changed me, too, you know. Not just the group. You reminded me of why I wanted to produce music in the first place, and you’re just, you’re so much better than you think you are, Emily. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, because maybe then you’d see how fucking special you really are, and how lucky I am that I’ve gotten to know that firsthand.”

Emily’s breath hitched as she gazed at Beca, her eyes shining with an inscrutable emotion that looked a lot like love. She stood up slowly and Beca mirrored her, the two of them walking slowly towards each other until there were mere inches left between them. Beca looked up into Emily’s eyes, searching them, asking a silent question, Emily’s head nodding the tiniest fraction as she leaned down and—

“Reggie, I’m here, let’s do this thing!”

The two girls flew apart as Beca’s boss called out to her, the sound of his footsteps getting louder. Beca scrambled for her laptop, her chest heaving, mind racing as she considered what had almost happened. Emily didn’t look much better off, her dark eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing as she looked at Beca.

“Be cool,” Beca muttered. “Just be cool.”

“Cool. Totally. Okay. I’m cool. I’m super cool.”

“Legacy!”

“Shutting up.”

\-----

_“You’re my flashlight, you’re my flashlight, oh—”_

Beca’s boss reached out and stopped the track, cutting the song short. Emily looked at Beca, her eyes wild with anxiety, and Beca shook her head, sending the younger girl a silent warning.

“Okay, so,” her boss leaned back in the chair. “So, you,” he pointed at Beca, “produced this?”

“Uh, yes,” Beca answered. “Emily wrote it.”

“Who’s Emily?”

“I am,” stammered Emily.

“This tall drink of water right here,” Beca said, pointing at the younger girl.

“Well,” her boss said. “Ah. Gosh. I don’t—I don’t like it.”

Beca felt Emily stiffen beside her as her own stomach dropped.

“What it is,” the man continued, “is that I don’t like it when people can do what I can do. You know, in a manner of speaking, it’s—it’s threatening. But, you, well, you just did it. And I—I have a few, hmm, a few notes that I assume you’re open to.”

Beca, in a haze of disbelief, forced herself to snap out of it and nodded, “Yes.”

“This is a solid demo. With real potential. Yeah, I look—well, I look forward to working together.” Her boss reached out and Beca threw her hand into his, shaking it. He reached for Emily’s next, nodding, “It’s nice to meet you, Steph—what is it? Elizabeth?”

“Emily,” Emily said breathlessly. “It’s Emily.”

“Emily. Thank you.” He stood and nodded to the girls, “I have to jump on a call.” As he walked out of the studio, he called back, “Good job, Reggie!”

Beca glanced at Emily, “I’m Reggie.”

There was a beat of silence. Then—

“Oh my god, I was so nervous!” Emily squealed, jumping up and clapping. “I didn’t know what to say! Oh my god!”

She threw her arms around Beca, who laughed and hugged her back even as she said, “Oh, oh wow, you’re all sweaty.” She scrunched up her face and Emily giggled, squeezing her even harder, until Beca felt like she was being suffocated.

She wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Emily finally released her, her eyes shining, looking happier than Beca had ever seen, and Beca felt her heart skip a beat.

_I would do anything to see that smile._

She looked up at the girl in front of her; this tall, shy, beautiful girl with a voice she could listen to forever and a heart as big as the sun. Without a second thought, Beca pushed herself up on her toes and pressed their lips together.

It was slow at first, her mouth sliding over Emily’s, giving the younger girl a moment to react and stop if she wanted to. But in no time at all, Emily’s arms were wrapping around Beca’s waist, pulling her closer, kissing her back shyly but not hesitantly.

Beca slipped her arms around Emily’s neck, threading her fingers through long dark hair, tasting vanilla on her tongue from Emily’s lip balm. Emily’s movements got bolder, more confident, as she ran her fingers up Beca’s back and dragged them back down, causing Beca to break the kiss momentarily to bite back a groan before diving back in, capturing Emily’s lips again and again.

She slowly backed Emily into the wall, never once losing contact, the feeling of Emily’s mouth against hers too good to give up for even a second. Emily hissed at her back hit the cold wall, biting down on Beca’s bottom lip, sending sparks straight through Beca’s core. She pushed harder into the taller girl, pressing their bodies together, feeling Emily’s chest heave against her own with every breath she took.

“Beca,” Emily breathed against her lips between kisses, “I think—I think—oh god, I think I—I—”

“I know,” Beca whispered, hearing the words Emily couldn’t say out loud yet and feeling them course through her body like fire in her veins. “I know. Me, too.”

And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like in the movie, am I right?
> 
> Cries.
> 
> Love y'all, thanks for the hits!!

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho amor to you for reading this. Quarantine has left me with nothing but time to write so the plan is to keep this puppy going pretty steadily.


End file.
